


Civil War

by AriaGS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGS/pseuds/AriaGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the titles says. This is how I imagine Civil War will turn out, I will take into account all the information they have given about the movie, please read! It's good I promise, give it a shot. It will also contain all the Avengers, except Bruce and Thor (obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of how I imagine Civil War will be, I’ll write it with all the information we all have gotten from rumors, interviews and leaked footage, also with imagination :P I will mainly focus on Steve at first because Chris Evans mentioned that he thought Stark was right but that Steve had his reasons for thinking different so… we’ll see :P Please read and accompany me through what will possibly happen in Civil War, also suggest what you would like to see. I will write with canon pairings but I will be willing to add a sort of romantic couples (not all) for everyone that might want to suggest!!

The hot water relaxed her and made her forget for a minute about everything that was going on outside, she only returned to reality when the blood of her head wound started to drip on her face, in some strange way she felt comfortable, she had always been used to see her own blood although this time she felt how inside, her anger started rising, she shut her eyes and turned the water to the highest level of heat, the water hurt all of her skin but she didn’t care, she had been betrayed by her friends, she had been betrayed by her family and right now… right now she didn’t care.

XXX... Not so long ago

“Did you find out who was that guy that kicked your ass?” Natasha asked Sam  
He glared at her “He didn’t kick my ass, I just didn’t fight so hard because he’s a civilian”  
“Aha” Steve added in a disbelieving tone  
Falcon rolled his eyes “He’s name is Scott Lang, and he has been working with the famous scientist Hank Pym”  
“That name sounds familiar” Steve said  
“He used to be bff’s with Stark’s father” Hill said  
“Is he in our side?” Wanda asked   
Sam shrugged “I need to find him first, we’ll decide later”  
“Is there any other people who could be possible new Avenger’s?” Captain America asked   
Hill stepped in “There is a guy here in New York who calls himself Spider-man but we don’t know who he is, at least not yet”  
“I think we shouldn’t begin to add a lot of New Avengers, I can barely remember all the names” Rhodey said half joking  
Wanda shot him a glance, he was nice and all but she felt like he was like Stark, it was all in her mind but a part of her didn’t like him, not that she hated Stark well not that much, anyway.  
“And you Steve?” Natasha asked  
His jaw tensed “What?”  
“Do you know someone?” the red head asked again without paying much attention  
His eyes went from his friend to Hill so fast that Wanda imagined it had hurt.  
“No” he answered slowly  
Hill nodded but the Scarlet Witch stared at him, he usually didn’t act like this, so with a wild curiosity she decided to go into his mind without an invitation.

Steve was in a basement or in an abandoned building, he carried a basket and walked towards a man she had never seen before.  
“I brought you some food” the super soldier said  
The man looked at him with murderous eyes “You expect me to thank you?”  
Steve shook his head “Bucky, I am doing everything I can to help you”  
“By having chained?” Bucky snapped  
Steve frowned “This wouldn’t have been necessary if you hadn’t tried to destroy SHIELD”  
His friend stood silent so he continued “Just give me time so come up with a plan, after all we are like brothers, you trust me?”  
The man sighed “I do”

Natasha kicked her leg under the table making her come back to reality, she hadn’t been called, why had her friend kicked her?  
“What?” she asked in a whisper  
The Russian smirked  
The super soldier stared at both of them, at least until his phone buzzed, he took it out discretely; it was a text from Fury, he never texted him but he didn’t worry at first. All the people he knew and cared about were in the room and Bucky was well hidden, what could have possibly…. His heart nearly stopped and he felt an infinite emptiness inside of him.  
“Are you alright Captain?” Vision asked him  
He nodded distantly and stood up “I…I have to go” he muttered  
“You okay?” Sam asked again  
Steve looked at him and repeated “I have to go” and with that he almost ran to the exit and slammed the door behind him.  
Natasha frowned but stood up as well and followed him, she had expected to have to run behind him to catch up but instead she found him leaning against the wall covering his face.  
Romanoff walked slowly to him and touched his shoulder “Hey” she said sweetly “what happened?”  
He looked up and she saw what she had never expected to see, his eyes were full of tears “Peggy is dead” he answered at last  
She hugged him and he held her tightly this time allowing himself to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral had been short yet beautifully, it had been worthy of her. Steve stood the whole time in a corner with his eyes glued to the coffin that was occupied by the only person he had ever been in love with and now… and now she was gone, gone for good just like his intentions to fall in love again.

He helped to carry her, it was the least he could do, the only and last thing, actually.

His tears tried to betray him but he concealed it inside of him, he felt like he deserved to feel the pain, to be hurt, to become pain itself.

“It’s over Steve” Sam said

The super soldier came back to reality, he found himself staring at her grave stone. He nodded “Funny, isn’t it? How a person after being extremely remarkable always ends up like this, she deserved much more”

“She was happy” a woman’s voice said from behind

He turned around and asked surprised “Sharon?”

She smiled slightly “She was my aunt”

“I am sorry for your loss” Sam told her

She nodded and looked up at Steve “You were her hero”

“And she was mine” he answered with tears in his eyes “I have to go” he excused himself

The blond nodded and took a step closer to the grave while he and Sam left

“You are going to see him” Falcon asked

He nodded “I’ll go alone if you don’t mind”

Sam shook his head “Of course not”

XXXX

“When is he coming?” Natasha asked

“Who is coming?” Wanda asked as she entered the room where all the avengers sat

“Scott Lang” Captain America answered “In two days from now”

“And how did you find him?” Clint asked. He had recently returned from his family vacations

“I’ve got contacts” Sam bragged

They rolled their eyes

Hill stepped in “We’re still trying to find Crossbones, I’ll let you know once we find him”

They nodded and left to their part in the complex

“Who is Crossbones?” Vision asked

They all sat in the kitchen table while Clint sat on the counter

Steve crossed his arms “He’s practically HYDRA’s leader, we believe that once he is stopped their movements will too”

“Is Stark going to help?” Barton asked

Natasha shrugged “I don’t think so, he said we could handle it on our own”

Rhodey cleared his throat “He has been quite busy with his industry” he explained

They continued to chat while Wanda stared at Steve, he was hiding something, probably that Bucky, she had intended to ask him about the man but hadn’t had the chance after what happened to his _girlfriend_ or whoever she was, he pretended to be all right but she didn’t need to go inside his mind to see that he was broken, she understood it, she knew what it felt to lose someone so important.

 _Wanda_ Vision called her telepathically. It still gave her goosebumps that someone could o inside her mind. He had developed his ability of using the telepathic area because of the mind stone, it wasn’t as strong as hers but since they had become close friends she had allowed a link between their minds. It was her way to connect, to always feel the presence of the other person, her way to make sure he was always safe, he had helped her more than one time and she was planning to return the favor. The only person she had a link was with her brother.

 _Yes?_ She asked

_Are you all right?_

_Why?_

_I believe you are… staring at Captain America_

She cursed herself in her mind and looked at the table

  _It’s nothing, I zoned out_

He didn’t answer and she appreciated it, everyone had become good friends with her but he was different, he had actually understood her, it was like they had known each other for years.

Once they finished Rhodey left to work, Steve and Sam disappeared mysteriously, Natasha went to run and Vision excused himself, leaving Clint and Wanda alone

Clint put his arm around her shoulders “How have you been kid?”

She shrugged “I can’t complain, I have been improving my telekinesis and mind control”

He smiled “Great, but how have YOU been?”

She knew what he meant so she sighed in defeat and he crossed his arms

Wanda looked at him “I have been… better, I still miss him every single moment but I know he would have wanted me to… move on”

Clint nodded “He would be proud of you and so am I”

She smiled weakly “Thank you”

“I brought something for you” he added with a smile

She frowned and he took his phone out and handed to her, it was a video so she clicked play.

Nathaniel Pietro Barton smiled at the camera; he had grown a lot since she last saw him. Wanda recognized Laura’s voice in the back “Say hi to Wanda”

“Hi Wanda” the baby said almost perfectly

She grinned sweetly at the screen, he waved his little hand at the camera and Laura giggled. The video stopped. Clint took the phone “He can say full sentences now”

Wanda felt how tears gathered in her eyes and she hugged him like a daughter would do to her father. He was a bit surprised at first but patted her back, she whispered in his ear “Thank you”

He smiled “No, thank you”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Who’s Bucky?”

He turned his head so fast he almost dislocated it “What?” he asked almost shouted

“Who is Bucky?” Wanda repeated

Steve gulped; he had been calmly reading on the couch of his bedroom and now the Scarlet Witch had entered without him noticing and now she was questioning about his deepest secret. “Where did you hear that name?” he asked trying to calm down, she might be only asking, he said to himself

She frowned “You are hiding him”

He went pale and stood up “Who told you that?”

“No one” she answered

Steve cornered her “Who told you that?” he asked again

Until then she realized how intimidating he could get so she shook her head “No one”

He saw her blank and sort of scared expression              and knew she wasn’t lying “Who else knows? And I swear Wanda, that if you lie to me I will-“

She cut him off quickly, man, he was scary “No one really. I don’t even know who he is”

He took a step back “Don’t mention this to anyone” he warned

She nodded “I won’t”

Steve was about to say something else when Natasha entered the room, she frowned at the two of them at first and then remembered the reason she had come “Hill found Crossbones”

Captain America nodded “Let’s go” he looked at Wanda and they shared a small glance before going their own ways

Natasha was still frowning when she left, at first she had thought that Wanda had some sort of crush for Steve, and she didn’t blame her but now she realized that it wasn’t that, they were hiding something and it wasn’t their romance, besides Vision would have been extremely sad. On her was to the quinjet (she already had her suit) she found Wilson talking on the phone and as soon as her saw her he hung up and sort of smiled. Yep, they were definitely hiding something, although it wouldn’t take so long for her to discover the secret.

* * *

Wanda didn’t know who this Crossbones guy was, well, she understood what he did but not how powerful he could be. He had chosen a crowded place to do his appearance but she wasn’t scared, she should have been but right then, right then she was more worried about Steve and his secret. She had never expected to almost die as soon as they landed and exited the quinjet, if it hadn’t been for Captain America’s shield, she and Natasha wouldn’t have made it.

“I can’t see him” Hill yelled through the communicator

A gun shot missed Falcon by an inch

People ran around screaming desperately, some crying for help and some crying for pain.

“He is behind the statue!” Vision said before flying towards him and firing.

HYDRA agents appeared from nowhere, one shot made Vision fall.

Wanda was also attacked so she couldn’t go to help them but she received a message: _I am all right_ he said

_Good, stay down_ she advised.

Her red energy flew around her in an almost elegant way; she then realized how she had actually improved the control of her abilities, she was now able to fight while going inside her enemies head.

“I’ll take Crossbones” Steve said

After she sent two agents flying away she spoke through the communicator “Captain, be careful, he has a bomb”

He didn’t answer but she could sense his understanding. A scream caught her attention, she looked around and saw a small boy trapped under a food stand, she ran to him and lifted the whole structure and moved it away. The kid stared at her, he looked really scared.

She took a breath and reached for his hand “Come, it will all be okay”

Wanda had a flash back, after the bomb had killed her parents and they had been trapped. Pietro had finally come out from under the bed but she didn’t want to move, he had knelt down “Come out, it will all be okay. You are fine, everything is fine”

She returned to reality and the kid took her hand “You are fine, everything is fine” she repeated

The kid nodded and she carried him.

“Wanda” Sam yelled “Steve needs help!”

She nodded and ran to the closest thing that looked safe, a building, or at least what was left of it, she put him down and he smiled to her.

Wanda patted his head “I’ll come back for you” she said

The kid nodded and she left.

Crossbones was near now, he and Steve were fighting furiously and Captain America wasn’t exactly winning. As he sent Steve flying away (she had no idea of how was that man capable of doing that) she fired at him.

The man only took a step back, but apart from that he looked at her as if she just had thrown a soccer ball at him.

“New meat” he said “are you sure you are ready for this?”

The Scarlet Witch grit her teeth and shot another ball of energy, and he had the same reaction. As Steve stood up Vision appeared from the sky next to Falcon. Sam punched him from behind while Vision fired at his suit, Crossbones took a step back.

“You should just quit fighting” Sam yelled

He sort of laughed and ran away.

Vision frowned “What is he doing?”

“He probably gave up” Natasha said as she got to them “coward”

Still Wanda went inside his mind “Get behind me” she ordered

They didn’t know what she meant but ordered, she searched for him in the crowd and yelled to the people “RUN, RUN” and ran towards them, or she would have but then saw a flash and felt a hot breeze and she lifted a force field with the energy, not just for her but for the rest of the people who were behind her, she didn’t think too much while doing so, it was almost automatically.

Wanda felt the impact against her force field and she was sent about three steps back on the floor. Her ears ringed and her vision was blurry, she felt hands around her, it was Natasha and she was yelling.

“Are you okay?!” she asked

The Scarlet Witch nodded after she finally adjusted her hearing. The Russian helped her get up. She expected to see more people running around or to hear cries but she didn’t, there was a horrendous silence around and corpses everywhere.

She yelled or choked a scream or kept silent, she didn’t actually know. Wanda looked behind her and saw that all the avengers were safe, Natasha had been hit on her arm but she was okay.

The boy, her mind said and she remembered

“Wanda!” Clint yelled

She didn’t stop running, she kept going to the building where he was, please be okay, she said to herself, please.

“Where is she going?” Clint asked

Sam remembered the boy and cursed in a whisper.

A chilling scream was heard after that, a chilling scream that came from the Maximoff twin, a chilling scream that meant what they feared, death, hundreds of dead innocent people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it, I followed what I read somewhere in which it was said that Civil War would start. Please review or make suggestions!! :D   
> I also would like to add that writing wars in a fictional way is interesting, but right now our world is going through some serious and dangerous time so really what we can all do is pray and don’t discriminate people just because of their religion or how they look, time will say how they really are but for now, everyone is innocent until it is proofed otherwise. It’s just my opinion; I do not mean to offend anyone. God bless you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back and guys!!! HAVE YOU SEEN CIVIL WAR’S TEASER TRAILER?!?! I almost cried :( At first I was like I AM TEAM CAP, but watching Tony being attacked by Bucky and Steve felt horrible so I will write some chapters in favor of Tony and some in Steve’s I hope you all like it that way :P I’ll leave a note at the end of the fic for some news I have.

Wanda didn’t remember how or when she had returned to the quinjet, her eyes were fully open but she couldn’t see it was as if she was in a dream, a nightmare actually. She knew it hadn’t been her fault but she felt responsible, the kid had trusted her and she had failed him, Pietro would have never let that happen, in fact he would have sacrificed himself just like that day, that dreadful day…

Someone knelt in front of her, it took her a while to adjust her eyes; Captain America stared at her.

“Wanda” he said “are you hurt?”

The Scarlet Witch stared back, she wanted to cry, or yell or even curse but she couldn’t, she didn’t want to.

Vision also came to her, he shared a glance with the team’s leader and Steve stood up, the humanoid reached gently for her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look at him. His eyes her kind like they had always been.

“It was not your fault” he whispered high enough for her to hear

Wanda sort of snorted, she was afraid that if she dared to talk it would end up with she crying in front of everyone… again.  It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them, but she also didn’t want to seem weak, she was an avenger and they were all used to seeing death, not that it was good but they had to be insensitive at a certain point. She just wanted to be alone, to be alone for five minutes and cry so she could move on, of course it wasn’t that easy but at least it helped.

“You did what you could, you tried to protect him” he added

Anger ran through her veins. She often mixed sadness with anger for some strange reason, and it wasn’t different now.

“Trying is not enough” she answered him in a low yet aggressive tone

He nodded “I know”

Wanda hated him for always knowing what to say. She looked down again and Vision sat next to her, he didn’t say anything else.

Captain America had watched the whole scene to keep him distracted, he understood why she was angry but he also knew that it was useless, the boy wouldn’t come back just because she was angry at herself, he wanted to tell her that but Steve also knew that if he dared to say it she would most likely punch him or give him a glance with her red murderous creepy eyes. Wanda was his friend but he often needed to remind himself that she was new at this, and to be honest all of them felt like crap.

“Who were you talking to?” Natasha asked Sam

He frowned almost immediately “When? What?”

Steve rolled his eyes, Sam was so bad at hiding things from Natasha, not that he was better but at least he could change the topic “Natasha” he called her

She looked at him “What?”

“Go talk to Wanda” he ordered

She knew that this sudden _order_ was just so she couldn’t get information from Sam, but at the time she did actually wanted to talk with her friend, so she _obeyed._

Natasha took the other seat next to Wanda; she knew talking about what happen wouldn’t make any difference so instead of trying to make her talk she decided that the best thing was to distract her.

“So, what were you doing in Steve’s bedroom?” she asked

Her friend woke up from her _nightmare_ “What?” she asked confused

“You were in his bedroom, why?”

Vision didn’t move but Natasha knew he was listening.

“Nothing I was just” she made a short pause “asking him about Peggy”

The red head looked at Steve to see what his reaction was but the super soldier was too concentrated in a chat he and Falcon held, and Clint was explaining Hill what had happened.

“And what did he say?” She asked

Wanda shrugged “Not much”

Natasha cursed herself, she wouldn’t get any information from her, not that she couldn’t but after all she didn’t want to pressure her new friend.

 

Captain America stood up “I need to talk to all of you” he announced

“What is it?” Clint asked

The super soldier cleared his throat “I take full responsibility for what happened”

Hill was piloting the quinjet but she corrected him “Rogers it’s not your fault, they were orders”

Captain America scratched the back of his head and looked down “They weren’t”

“You did not” Natasha told him, her mouth was wide open

Wanda frowned, what they were talking about? If they hadn’t been orders why would Hill have helped?

“What?!” The agent sort of yelled

The super soldier crossed his arms “It was me, I was the one who wanted to find Crossbones, not Fury”

“But you said that Fury ordered to search him-“she started to say

He cut her off “I know, I lied and I am sorry, believe me it wasn’t my intention but Fury wasn’t anywhere to be seen and we would have lost Crossbones again”

Vision stepped in “You do realize that innocent people died”

Falcon stood in front of the humanoid “It wouldn’t have been different if we hadn’t showed up”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clint asked calmly

“I thought you wouldn’t have come” he answered

Wanda could see that he actually looked worried and frustrated about what just had happened, so when Vision was about to confront him again she stepped in front of Captain America’s defense.

 _Trust me_ she told Vision

He looked right into her eyes and nodded

Wanda turned to the first avenger “You are the leader for a reason, and I suppose we would have followed you without anyone’s consent, I trust your judgment”

He looked surprised but nodded

Natasha sighed and Clint stood awkwardly while Vision returned to his seat. Falcon shared a look with Captain America before sitting down.

“I just hope they don’t kick us out of the team because we are in so much trouble” Maria Hill muttered

Me too, Steve thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it :D What I was going to mention is that if you have seen the trailer there was a small bit in which Tony held Rhodey in his arms and well I am not sure but he looked pretty dead :’( so…. I was meaning to ask you to send me a PM or a review in which you tell me if you want me to write Rhodey’s death or anyone elses, according to the votes I get I will write it. It will be a surprise and no, I am not planning to do it in the next chapter. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I had intended to write this earlier but I watched the new Star Wars movie and… let’s just say it made me sad and thanks to that my inspiration died…thank you so much JJ Abrams -.-…..anyways!! I hope you like it!

As soon as they arrived to the avengers facility Hill was called by the authorities to ask her some questions regarding the fight that had just taken place.

She shared a glance with Captain America, but it didn’t look like complicity, it was more like she was disappointed of him.

The avengers returned to their part in the complex to change clothes; meanwhile Wanda, Vision and Clint stayed in the living room. Barton turned on the TV

The news channel had a new headline: _Avengers fight and cause catastrophic deaths,_ he tried on other ones but all of them had similar titles: _Avengers: superheroes or villains_ , _Help or Threat?_ etc _._

Hawkeye turned on the TV and covered his face in sing of frustration.

Wanda crossed her arms and walked to one of the windows “Everything is a mess” she muttered

Sam who had just walked in agreed “I guess it is”

She looked at him with sad eyes “You knew this being Captain America’s idea?”

Falcon sighed “I did but believe when I say that we never thought that it would end up like this”

“You underestimated the target then” Clint snapped, he appeared to be calm but you could sense his angry tone

Sam Wilson wasn’t the kind of guy that would nod and looked down but he did, he was a soldier in some way and Barton was right.

“It’s not Sam’s fault” Steve stepped in next to Natasha “he didn’t create the plan, I did”

No one said anything but Wanda caught the glimpse of Vision clenching his fists.

“I must take care of something” he excused himself

Rogers looked at him in a disbelieving way but nodded. The humanoid disappear then.

“Anyone else wants to leave?” the super soldier asked

Clint took a step to door and said “I do”

Steve looked down for a second “You are free to go” and so he did.

The leader of the avengers was about to say something else when a woman’s voice interrupted.

“Excuse me” she said

The all looked behind them and found a blond woman with kind eyes wearing normal clothes.

“Sharon?” Steve asked once again

She looked at him for a second and then back at the rest of the team and announced “You are all being called for a meeting”

Captain America nodded “I’ll get Vision and Clint then”

Sharon shook her head “That can wait, right now they only need the five of you for now”

“What’s going on?” Sam questioned

She shrugged “All I know is that I must take you to the meeting”

Natasha went next to Steve and whispered something in his ear; he sighed and nodded “Let’s go then”

Sharon then walked towards the exit and they all followed. The facility was much noisier than usual, agents ran in different directions not being sure of what to do.

They finally arrived to an office with windows instead of concrete walls. A man with gray hair smiled to them “Please take a seat” he ordered kindly, including Sharon. They all obeyed and he also sat down.

“I believe you know how fast news spread” he started “I had a chat with agent Hill a couple of minutes ago, and she mentioned that she had been told that director Fury ordered the search for HYDRA’s leader, but apparently the order wasn’t his”

Steve looked directly into his eyes so he continued “Imagine my surprise when I heard that it was Captain America’s decision” he made a paused and continued with a much more serious face “Captain, while a great many people see you as a hero, there are some who prefer the word Vigilante. You’ve operated with unlimited power. That’s something the world can no longer tolerate”

Rogers cleared his throat “Believe me Sir that I had never expected this to fail, I was intending to-“

The man cut him off “I know that you didn’t plan it but it ended with catastrophic deaths. Tell me Captain, how are people going to feel safe knowing that some strangers do what they wish?”

Natasha spoke up “Sir, we have never held this _unlimited power_ , as you call it, in a wrong way, in fact we-“

He cut her off too “Tell that to the innocent people who died”

Black widow bit her tongue and he continued “Anonymity must end”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked

“It means we should go public” A familiar voice said, they all looked towards him.

“Hey” Tony greeted them

“Stark, what are you doing?” Rogers asked confused

He cleared his throat “I heard about the explosion and as soon as I was contacted by General Ross I decided to join the plan”

“What plan?” Wanda asked aggressively

The General slid a document to her; she took it and read it “Sokovia Accords?”

He nodded “Would you mind reading it out loud?”

Wanda’s eyes twitched but she obeyed “In accordance with the document at hand, I hereby certify that the below mentioned participants, peoples, and individuals, shall no longer operate freely or unregulated, but instead operate under the rules, ordinances and governances of the afore mentioned United Nations panel, acting only when and if the panel deems it appropriate and/or necessary” she made a pause “you want to control us?”

Stark stepped in “Is more like a regulation, really”

The man nodded “All you need to do is sign”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write the dialogs from the trailer so if I didn’t get them I apologize :P Please review and suggest! And also vote!! The Sokovian Accords are real, at least I got them from a page that said they were so don’t kill me if I got them wrong…bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter but I have been kind of busy and with other stuff in my head but it’s finally here! :D

“And if we don’t?” Captain America asked

General Ross smiled clearly annoyed “There will be consequences”

The general’s gaze was strong but it was different from Nick Fury’s, the ex director of SHIELD was a tough yet good leader, and this man, well Steve didn’t feel like he could trust him.

Stark cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention “General, could I have a word with Captain America?”

The man nodded and stood up “Let’s give them some privacy”

When they were left alone Stark pulled a chair and sat next to Steve.

“Why are you helping them?” the super soldier asked “tell me the truth”

Tony sighed “Listen Rogers, he has a point and I don’t understand why you don’t want people to know your identity, it’s not that bad”

He rolled his eyes “It’s not about the identity Stark, it’s the regulation I don’t agree with; HYDRA has corrupted all of the government, look at what happened with SHIELD. I won’t allow them to control me, I didn’t do it back then and I won’t do it now”

Stark scratched the back of his head in frustration “Steve, listen. I know you don’t trust them but innocent people died and I’m not blaming you, still I can’t say that you did the right thing by leading the Avengers into combat without talking it through and I don’t mean to sound hurt but you didn’t even tell me. Is this some kind of new thing? Like, don’t tell Stark what’s going on?”

Steve frowned “What? No! Listen you are busy most of the time, besides I knew you wouldn’t have agreed to go”

The billionaire arched his eyebrows “Is that your way of saying I am the bad guy? Cause Hill almost got fired for following your orders”

Rogers gave him the coldest stare “Since when do you care about someone who isn’t you? If I recall Ultron killed a lot of people”

He stood up defensively “For that exact reason I support the accords, I screwed up but at least I admit it, and you should ask yourself the same question”

“Don’t compare what just happened with the Ultron thing” Steve didn’t stood up but he straightened on his chair “I didn’t create a crazy robot murderer for my ego, I tried to stop HYDRA and it may not have ended in a good way but that was not what I intended. That’s the difference between me and you Stark. You only want to sign the accords so you can sleep better tonight knowing that you won’t get arrested.”

“You don’t know me Cap; I am trying to spare you from being arrested while you pretend to be a flawless human being. Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth, maybe that’ll make you understand what’s going on”

Steve stood up “I’m not signing anything” he said

Tony held his gaze for a minute longer and finally said “You’ll get time to think this through, okay? I’ll talk with General Ross for the good times we had, but if you don’t sign when the period of time is over, we’ll take measures”

The super soldier nodded “Thanks” he muttered before leaving the room although he wasn’t grateful at all.

Of course Stark nodded but he decided to back off, besides he had other things to do. On his way to the General, Natasha stopped him.

“What did Steve tell you?” she asked worried, although her face said nothing he could sense her tone

“You know Steve, he said no”

The red head looked at the floor; he frowned and asked “What about you? You are willing to sign?”

She looked at him “I’m considering it”

At the sight of Rogers coming towards her Stark left.

“He tried to convince you too?” Rogers asked amused

She crossed her arms and smirked “What? Are you afraid I’ll say yes and you’ll be alone?”

He didn’t reply.

“What did Stark say?” Sam interrupted, he had just ran to them next to Wanda

Steve sighed “He said he’ll give us time to think”

“You are signing it?” Wanda asked him

“Not a chance” he answered almost immediately

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please review and I am sorry if I make grammar mistakes, English isn’t my first language but I do my best! …off topic, have you watched The revenant? It’s awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m back….PLEASE READ: The fanfic I wrote before this was about a “mission” the Avengers completed before Civil War, you DON’T have to read it but I’m going to make reference to it so for you to understand some parts of the chapter I will put a * so you can go down the chapter and I’ll explain the context from which I wrote it and also the name of the fic and the chapter where I talk about it in case you want to take a look at it ;) ....thanks

Wanda walked to Vision’s room slowly afraid of knocking the door and getting no answer, it had been a rough day and she needed to check he was fine with all the stuff that was going on, her mind had received his anger in more than one occasion at the quinjet and it was towards Captain America, she needed to understand what was going on.

After 3 silent knocks the humanoid opened the door, his face was neutral but from his eyes she noticed he was worried.

“Wanda, is there something you need?” he asked politely

She shook her head “Listen, I need to talk with you”

He arched his eyebrows (or whatever he has) “I’m listening”

“Why did you leave earlier?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Wanda rolled her eyes “I know that you know what I mean”

He sighed and stepped out of the doorway “Come in”

She smiled sarcastically “thanks”

When they were both inside he crossed his arms “I do not approve the decision Captain America took, like I have said before I support life and …. Wanda, a lot of people died”

The Scarlet witch looked down for a second “I know, but please tell me are you going to sign the accords?”

“Are you?” he asked

Wanda snorted; Natasha had explained to Vision and Clint what General Ross had proposed with the accords. Clint said nothing to them but, he didn’t look so happy while Visions had nodded to himself.

“I’m not going to be controlled, I have been there and I don’t like it” she answered

Vision nodded “But, that was HYDRA, this is different”

She sighed and covered her face in frustration “Stark and Steve wanted to hit each other, I just hope this paper doesn’t make everyone hate each other”

He chuckled “You went inside their minds?”

Wanda walked to his bed and sat “I have to know what’s going on, I know I promised to not do it again but they are not saying everything” the thought of telling him about Bucky, the man Steve was hiding but she had _promised_ Steve she wouldn’t.

*Vision remembered his promise to Pietro; he wouldn’t let Wanda worry about for something that would happen without her being able to stop it. “Would you like to walk outside?” he asked

She frowned at him “In the middle of the night?”

He shrugged

The twin snorted and stood up “Let’s go then”

XXXX

Instead of returning to their part in the complex Steve went out to take a breath, he was sure General Ross had something to do with HYDRA, or maybe not, but he wasn’t going to take a risk. He felt like crap for not having evacuated all the civilians when they arrived, it should had been his first priority but he had been so certain that Crossbones would be at last captured that he didn’t think things through and now he had created a worldwide superhero crisis.

The sound of a long sigh caught his attention, a few meters away he saw Agent 13 leaning on wall, he would have moved to another place or ignored her if it hadn’t been for the curiosity of knowing why she was always everywhere.

“Are you stalking me or something?” he asked in a tone much more aggressive than he had meant

She looked up confused “Excuse me?”

“You know what I mean” he answered

“I really don’t” Sharon replied quite angry

Steve crossed his arms “What are you doing here?”

She snorted “That’s none of your concern but I can tell you that it wasn’t to stalk you”

“I’m sorry” he apologized “It has been a long day”

The blond tilt her head and asked mockingly “Are you stalking me?”

He laughed “No”

Sharon smiled and looked down for a second “So, you are in trouble”

“Again” he added

“Again” she agreed “I work for the CIA now, your little accident went worldwide and I was sent to represent my boss, so no, I’m not stalking”

Rogers nodded and added “You never told me Peggy was your aunt”

She turned to him “I wasn’t supposed to and I honestly I thought it would be…”

“Weird?” he completed

“Yeah”

Steve opened his mouth to say something else when Sharon was called from inside.

“I have to go, I’m sorry” she excused herself

“No problem”

They shared one smile more before she disappeared.

XXXX

“Where’s the cereal?” Sam asked

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast

“I ate what was left” Clint answered

Sam rolled his eyes “Thanks, now I’ll have to go for cereal”

“Chill Wilson” Natasha started saying “See if Hill can get you some”

“Agent Hill is off duty for now” Wanda told them

“What?!” Natasha, Clint and Sam yelled at the same time

The twin almost jumped “Calm down, it’s just for a month”

“How do you know?” Clint asked

She cleared her throat and avoiding eye contact she answered “I went inside General Ross’s mind”

The Falcon sighed “I’m going to the city today; I have some stuff to do so I’ll get the cereal”

“Yay!” Clint mocked

“You aren’t going to wait for Scott Lang to come?” Natasha asked

“I’ve met him” he said taking his jacket “see ya!” he yelled before leaving the room.

To his surprise traffic wasn’t so bad, everything seemed to go perfectly fine, until the UNO building exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :D *It’s Can we trust her? Chapter 23…basically Wanda can create alternate dimensions so when she does she discovers her brother is alive in the other dimension, the villain they fight against went into her mind and practically destroyed the other reality so she can’t go there anymore but for the last time she is able to bring her brother to the reality she is in and they say goodbye, Wanda doesn’t want to let Pietro go so he makes Vision promised that he will take care of Wanda at all times…that’s all you need to know so you can understand it better….PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so Martin Freeman’s character appears in this one, of course I don’t know who is he playing so it’s just a guess, anyway I don’t know his name so I won’t mention it, don’t worry you’ll guess who he is when you start reading :P

It had all been so fast that Wanda was still trying to understand. She had been watching TV with Clint waiting for Scott Lang to arrive, she felt uneasy for some reason but she blamed it on what had happened with the bomb, something that she had meant to avoid thinking about.

Natasha swearing out loud got everyone’s attention

“What happened?”Clint asked concerned

She was looking at her phone and without actually answering she swore about five times more

“Romanoff” Steve yelled “What is it?”

The red head looked at him and gulped “There was an explosion at the UN building”

Clint went pale “Who did it?”

She shrugged; her usual neutral expression was replaced with a worried one “It was HYDRA, but no one really knows who actually did it”

Wanda stood up “UN, you mean the United Nations building? How is that even possible?”

Sam, who had just arrived, changed the channel of the TV showing them images of what just happened “I was walking down the street when I heard the explosion” he started saying

The sound of several steps caught their attention

“Guys, I’m going to need you to come with me” Colonel James Rhodes said, behind him there were CIA agents

Wilson and Rogers shared a look, they already had created a plan to get Bucky out, but now it looked like they might need to change it.

“You realize we had nothing to do with the attack, right?” Clint asked

“We do” he answered reassuringly “No one is pointing fingers Barton, I was only asked to take you to General Ross”

“What about your friends?” Sam asked pointing at the agents “Are they going to arrest us or something?”

Rhodey sighed and turned to Captain America “Captain, please”

His tone was pleading but what really convinced Steve was seeing Natasha nod “Al right guys” he said “lets follow James Rhodes friends”

As they followed them Wanda noticed the absence of all agents that usually worked in the offices, the whole place looked empty.

“Don’t bring attention to yourself, stay back” Clint whispered

It took her by surprise but she nodded, if there was someone she could trust it was Clint

Just when they entered the plane hangar she saw where everyone had gone to, all the people that didn’t look like CIA agents walked in different directions, some making noise and some looking at the floor.

 _Wanda_ Vision called her telepathically, _is this normal human behavior?_

 _I’m not sure_ she answered

A man with a funny moustache walked to them, followed by the famous agent 13, Steve’s jaw tensed, that woman was going to make him lose his mind someday.

The man stretched out his hand and offered it to Steve “Steve Rogers, nice to meet you I am a big fan of Captain America”

The super soldier shook his hand “Sir”

He introduced himself “I am the head of the CIA, and I was asked by General Ross to take your signatures for the Accords” he turned to Sharon who handed him the papers and a pen “So, who will sign first?”

“I’m not signing anything” Barton said

The man frowned but nodded “Okay, anyone else who doesn’t want to sign?”

Rogers crossed his arms and added “With all respect, none of us is signing Sir.”

“Actually” Vision started saying, Wanda frowned at him and tried to pull him back but he still walked forward “I am signing”

The man nodded “Okay, good, anyone else?”

To Steve’s surprise Natasha asked “Who was responsible for the explosion?”

He cleared his throat “That’s classified”

Romanoff arched her eyebrows and the man sighed in defeat “Does the name _Winter Soldier_ ring a bell?”

Her expression returned to neutral and she walked next to Vision

Steve felt like if someone had slapped him across the face, why had Natasha turned to their side why…wait… did the man just said that it had been Bucky’s fault? That was impossible; Bucky was hiding so it couldn’t have been him. “What?” he asked “How do you know it was Buck- The winter soldier, are you sure?”

The head of the CIA tilt his head a bit “I know you have a long history with him Captain- yes I know everything I am the bloody director if the CIA- but you can’t actually think that he is innocent, besides Mr Stark has helped us out to be completely sure”

Quickly Wanda turned to Sam “Bucky? Bucky is the winter soldier?”

He nodded “Why do you-“he cut his own sentence and just turned away

The man sighed “Listen, I don’t have all day and since the only ones that are signing are them” he pointed to Natasha and Vision “I’ll leave, just know that from now on you are civilians so your equipment will be taken from you until you sign the Accords, if not, well you can guess what follows”

Steve was so angry that he preferred to not say anything else, but he had to bite his tongue when he saw some agents carrying his shield and the Falcon’s suit, good thing Scott Lang wasn’t there…crap.“Will that be all?” He asked the man

He nodded and started to walk away “Sure, you are dismissed, c’mon Sharon”

The blond nodded but lingered only to word _Sorry_ to Captain America and with that she disappeared again.

“Steve” Natasha started saying

He ignored her “Don’t”

Stark walked towards them “Sorry for that, I didn’t want to be in the way so I just watched from a corner”

He couldn’t say much after that cause Steve completely ignored him and whispered to Wanda “Tell Sam to go out and prevent Scott Lang from coming here”

She nodded, after all of this was over she was going to have a long talk with him cause this was being way too confusing.

“Rogers” Stark called

“What?” he answered aggressively “are you here to tell me that you helped the CIA to blame Bucky? Cause I already know that”

Tony snorted, “Listen Cap, that guy is a criminal and he deserves to pay for what he had done, it doesn’t matter you used to play with dolls when you were a kid”

Meanwhile Wanda pulled Sam and told him Steve’s plan, the Falcon nodded and ran to the exit.

“Stay back” Clint told her again

Wanda nodded; sometimes he worried too much like a real dad, not that she minded that much.

“YOU HAVE NO WAY TO PROVE IT WAS BUCKY, STARK!” Steve yelled

“ISN’T BEING A TERRORIST ENOUGH PROOF?!” The billionaire snapped back

“Guys! Calm down” Natasha tried to step in

“Don’t you try to change my mind Natasha, I trusted you I freaking trusted you” Captain America started saying

“Don’t talk to her like that just because she’s smart enough to know when a thing is right!” Tony added

Rhodey arrived “Stop fighting goddamn it!” he ordered

“You are a piece of crap Stark” Rogers said

“Me? Why now?”

“Bucky is innocent, stop blaming him!”

“Go to hell Rogers, that friend of yours is the mind master of thousands of deaths, if someone is a piece of crap it’s your friend Bucky”

This time Steve did something he would regret later but at the moment it felt so right. He punched Iron Man, in the face, really hard.

When Stark finally came back to his senses Steve tried to hit him again, and when I say tried I mean he failed because Wanda stepped in and put a barrier of energy between them.

“Stop it!” She yelled to the super soldier, defending Tony Stark was the last thing she ever thought she would do but to her surprise she had done it.

The billionaire stared at her for a second with a surprised expression “Thanks” he said

Wanda didn’t reply not because she had been out of words but because she felt about five arms around her lifting her up.

“Put her down you idiots!” Stark yelled to the agents

Of course they didn’t listen and she ended up having to fire one or two, she didn’t kill them but let’s say they weren’t exactly in the best condition. Her mind spun around, she had lost the sense of location, all she felt were two arms around her hurting her, she kicked the agent but it was until she saw Clint running towards her that the agent let her go, of course not before hitting her in the head with something. Her body hit the ground and she closed her eyes

“Kid, are you okay?” Barton asked softly

“Yeah” she answered opening her eyes.

Next to her Stark offered her a hand to stand up, without paying mind to it she took it and stood up.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” The head of the CIA yelled “GET OUT THE FACILITY!”

Sharon distracted him with a long explanation of what had happened while Steve, Clint, Wanda and Sam (who had just arrived) left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry for grammar mistakes if you find some :P Anyways have a great day! Oh and in case you didn’t realize, the director of the CIA was Martin Freeman, I watched the trailer and in the part when they see how their stuff is being taken away you can see Agent 13 and Martin Freeman in the back so it’s a guess but I think he will actually play the CIA director.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Have you seen the new trailer!! It was awesome!!

Scott was nervous, and when I say nervous I mean _really_ nervous, for an entire week he had practiced how would he introduce himself to the Avengers, it was something like this:

“It’s a true honor to stand in front of people as remarkable as you all are. I am so flattered and honored to have been chosen for this great responsibility, I know you know a lot of super people so in conclusion I would like to thank you for thinking of me.”

Hope had made fun of him and Cassie had fallen asleep during his great speech, but Scott knew he would do great. Well that was before he entered the facility and almost got arrested. Two security guys who looked like CIA agents started to search him the second he entered the building.

“I was called here by Agent Hill” he started saying “she told me to ask for her or for Natasha Romanoff”

The agents ignored him completely and continued searching him

“He’s clear” One finally said, he looked at his comrade “should we take him to General Ross?”

“Who?” Scott asked

“He isn’t one of the Avengers” the other agent answered the first one ignoring Scott’s question

“The general said they were waiting for someone else” the first one snapped

While the two entered a heated conversation in which none of them were sure of what to do with Lang he stared at them, _what the hell was going on?_

Finally a familiar voice interrupted them

“What do you think you are doing with him?” Wilson asked the agents “this man was recruited by Hill”

“She is off duty” one reminded him

Falcon rolled his eyes and grabbed Scott’s shoulder ignoring the other two

“What’s going on?” Scott asked

“Just follow me” Sam ordered

“Hey!” the agent stepped in “We were ordered to take all the avengers to General Ross”

Wilson looked at him with authority “General Ross isn’t here, he left the Director of the CIA in charge and he asked me to come for Lang”

The agent held his gaze for a few seconds before finally nodding and turning away.

Sam looked at Scott and they started to walk down the hall, as soon as they were out of ear shot Scott asked “Okay, I am lost, what the hell is going on?”

Without answering , Sam, once again, took him by the shoulder and giving a quick look behind him to make sure no one was looking he turned in the wrong hall way and pushed him inside an empty room.

“Is this some kind of joke in which you get your revenge for what happened last time?” Lang started to ask half joking half serious “cause if so, just punch me I promise I won’t answer”

The Falcon frowned “What? No, listen; you heard what happened with the bomb accident in which we participated?”

He nodded “Yes but-“

Sam cut him off “There was another explosion today, in the United Nations building, it wasn’t us but they took it as an excuse for us to sign the Accords”

“The one’s they talked about in TV?”

Wilson nodded “Yes, all of our equipment is being confiscated by the government unless we sing, that includes you now”

“And we aren’t signing?”

“HYDRA has controlled most of the security organizations you can think of, we are pretty sure this isn’t an exception”  

“Okay, who is _we_ again?” Scott asked

Sam rolled his eyes “Captain America, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and me. Listen, signing those papers you are allowing your identity to go public making you an easy target, you have a kid right?”

Scott’s jaw tensed “Is she in danger?”

“Not yet at least. Cap and I have a couple of things to do before making sure the Accords are revoked and we can really use your help”

Scott had no idea of what the hell was going on, or why weren’t all the Avengers agreeing with Captain America but he was sure of one thing, he would do anything to make sure his Cassie was safe, so he nodded “What’s the plan then?”

Wilson smiled “Is your suit safe?” he asked, the man nodded and he continued “Leave the facility without anyone seeing you and get a car, one in which we can all fit in and wait for me to call you, hurry”

“Great” he answered nervously; he was going to meet the Avengers!!!!

Sam frowned and left.

Scott had to take a deep breath, this sounded illegal…not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it… ALSO I want to let know everyone that I won’t do pairings in a romantic way, I want to make it canon, of course there will be tense Romanogers moments and also ScarletVision and CaptainScarlet that you can take in a romantic way, but nothing too established so you won’t feel uncomfortable reading other ships… btw I ship BrucexNatasha, but if you would prefer that I didn’t write too many hints of them please let me know… ok bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! This one is a bit more funny than usual… well at least for me :P Chapter 10!!

“So you are saying we’re going to see Captain America?” Luis asked excitedly

“Yeah” Scott answered “you didn’t came to come though, I can drive the van”

“But I want to see Captain America, man” he complained

They were inside the van parked as close as possible to the facility but far enough for not to be seen

“Luis” He started saying “there’s something going on here with the Avengers, and I don’t think we are going to do something _legal”_

The man nodded and after a long pause he asked “Do you think he’d take a picture with me?”

“Really?”

“What?”

Scott’s phone started ringing, he took it out with his hand shaking and answered “Yes?”

The Falcon’s voice answered “Are you in position?”

“Yes, over” Scott answered

There was a long pause “Lang” Sam called

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to say over, it’s just a phone” he answered

“Copy that” Scott added

“Okay… we’re coming” Sam said before hanging up

Scott got out of the car, he wanted to cause a good first impression, and so far it was going great! The sound of several footsteps caught his attention, the Avengers approached.

“Scott Lang” Captain America started saying; when he was closer he extended his arm “Steve Rogers, nice to meet you”

He shook it “It’s an honor”

Captain America pointed at Clint and Wanda “That’s Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and Wanda Maximoff, The Scarlet Witch”

Scott nodded politely trying to look cool, Barton did too and Wanda sort of smiled.

Sam patted his back and pointing towards the van in which Luis grinned, he asked “That’s the car?”

He nodded “Yes, my friend is going to drive us”

Clint looked over at Wanda, and after she went inside the strangers mind she nodded “He’s clear”

Steve relaxed “Okay, so we go in?”

Lang nodded “Oh yeah, yeah please go in”

Once they were all aboard Luis turned on the engine and started to drive, he kept looking through the rear mirror with a smile.

“Scott” Steve started “We were hoping you could find a place in which we could stay, a safe one”

“We could go to my apartment” he suggested

“No” Wanda said “they have your address”

He turned around “what?!”

She shrugged “you aren’t exactly invisible; they started investigating you since you started working for someone important”

Scott returned to his position in the seat and sighed “Hank Pym” he completed

Clint nodded “He used to work with Stark’s father”

“I am sorry for interrupting” Luis said “but if you want to find somewhere to hide you should stay in a place no one can think of”

Steve nodded “Yes, got any suggestions?”

Scott closed his eyes; he already knew what Luis was going to say next. Yes, meeting the Avengers was something you didn’t do every day, he had even offered them his place to stay but he was willing to enter the fight, meanwhile his friend just wanted an autograph.

“Well” he continued “I have an apartment, it’s small so you won’t have a lot of space, but it’s better than nothing, right?”

Rogers cleared his throat “Thank you, but are you sure you don’t mind us staying? We are about to become fugitives, and involving innocent people is the last thing I want to do”

The man shrugged “It’s no problem really, I can handle it, after all I have been in jail”

Captain America arched his eyebrows, Scott face palmed “You went to jail for stealing a smoothie machine” he remembered him

Luis shrugged “Jail is jail”

“We aren’t going to steal anything” Barton announced

“Oh yeah, I know, I was just trying to say that I can take it, right Scott?” The man said

Everyone looked at him, finally Scott nodded “Sure, you can take it”

Luis nodded proudly, and when he thought no one was looking he turned to Scott and grinned with his thumbs up, his friend forced a smile.

Taking for granted that the conversation was over Wanda cleared her throat “So, if Bucky is innocent, who caused the explosion?”

“HYDRA” Sam answered

“And where exactly is Bucky?” she tried again

Wilson shrugged almost immediately, she frowned. Steve who was sitting by the window, followed by Sam, Wanda and finally Clint sighed; he scratched his head “She knows Sam”

“Knows what?” Clint asked confused

She turned to him and answered “They found Bucky and are currently hiding him”

“What?!” Clint almost yelled “don’t you think you should have told me that sooner?”

“I made her swear no to tell anyone Barton” Steve stepped in “he’s changed, for some reason his memories returned”

“Are you telling me that the Winter Soldier, one of the most sadistic assassins of all times had amnesia but now that he recovered his memory is the good guy?” Clint asked amused

“Basically” Sam said

Clint frowned “Look, I’m not here because of him Rogers; all I want to do is prevent the Accords from happening so I can keep my family safe”

“You have kids too?” Scott asked suddenly interested

“Yeah, two boys and a girl” he answered shortly

“I have a daughter” Scott added “her name’s Cassie”

Barton’s expression softened, the fact that the new guy had the same motives that he had to stop the Accords made him relax, and about that Winter Soldier, he wasn’t sure he could trust him, he had never fought against him but that guy had hurt his best friend and he was really protective towards the people he loved “My oldest boy is Cooper, then there’s Lila and finally Nathaniel Pietro”

Scott smiled

“Have you called Laura?” Wanda asked

He snorted “And worry her? No thanks, at least not yet”

She nodded and almost whispered “What about Natasha?”

Clint shrugged “Only God knows what’s going inside that crazy mind of hers, she must have her reasons”

Steve gritted his teeth. _How could Barton be so calm over the fact that she chose to be on Stark’s side?_ After having worked with her, Steve had thought that he knew her, but now she had easily changed sides. Clint did have a point, Natasha had all the right to choose whoever she wanted to, but the decision was completely against from what he had thought it would be, from what he had learned about her. Had she only agreed with him when they were working together? Was she another person when he wasn’t around? Natasha had become his friend, so he hated to admit it but the way he saw it, it was betrayal.

“Aren’t you angry at her?” Wanda asked Clint

He took a deep breath “Just because your friends don’t agree with you doesn’t mean they aren’t your friends, are you angry with her?”

The twin shook her head “Not really”

Steve stepped in “She never told me she wanted to go public”

Barton sensed his angry tone, he knew Nat and Steve had started to work together and that Natasha had become one of the few people Captain America could trust, to hell with it, Clint didn’t have the slightest idea of what Nat was doing, but one thing he was sure of, no one was going to talk bad about her when he was around. He ignored Cap’s comment and turned to Wanda “Are you angry at Vision for having chosen Stark?”

She frowned “No?”

Clint couldn’t help but to laugh

“We’re here” Luis announced, he stopped in front of a building and added “I’ll go park the van” and throwing the apartment keys to Scott he said “Make yourselves at home”

“Thanks again” Steve said

The man saluted and they got off the van.

Scott had almost ran to the building, the last thing they needed was to get attention, and so far it wasn’t going very well, freaking Captain America got everyone’s attention without even having the costume.

Once the place was open he had to almost drag them in.

Scott started to walk up the stairs; the place hadn’t changed at all, lousy teenagers everywhere and some weird looking guys. A neighbor eyed them

“Hello” Sam greeted him

The man, clearly uncomfortable ignored them and continued his way.

When they were finally on the floor Scott started saying “It’s small”

“Can’t be that small” Barton answered

Lang opened the door and stepped in so everyone could go in; closing the door behind him he said “Please sit”

“Thanks” Wanda and Steve muttered.

Once they were all sitting down Steve sighed “So Scott, are you ready to get full details?”

“Of course” he answered

Steve cleared his throat “So…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry, I had to do that xD… So I was like “Where can they stay meanwhile?” my friends were like “the street” but that seemed uncomfortable so basically I remembered Scott’s friend the mighty Luis, so… yeah. I promise to update as soon as I can!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for disappearing but I had a hard time getting inspiration, to be honest this chapter is not the best one, but I really needed an introduction and that is soooo difficult for me, so anyways, I hope you like it.

Natasha wasn’t exactly the kind of person who would regret a decision but everything had been so fast that she wasn’t sure he had made the right choice. She wanted to stop running from the world that was for sure, last time she had followed Steve and even fought against SHIELD but now she wasn’t sure of what was wrong and what was right. A lot of innocent people had died, it hadn’t been Steve’s fault but it hadn’t been a good call, besides he and Wilson were hiding something from her. Anyway she felt terrible, not for having picked Stark’s side but because she knew Steve had trusted her and in some way she had let him down.

“Romanoff” Stark called

She looked up at him, the Director of the CIA and General Ross had them gathered in a room, he was going to tell them some important information regarding the Winter Soldier, to be honest she wasn’t paying attention, and apparently neither was Vision, he had almost jumped when Stark also called him.

The Director cleared his throat to get their attention “As I was saying, there is someone who will help us find and arrest the Winter Soldier, he has confronted him before”

Natasha looked over at Stark, he shrugged.

The man walked over to the door and opened it. As in cue a man entered, she looked at him trying to find his face familiar but she hadn’t seen him before, his gaze was strong and yet he looked like a good person, just like Steve.

“This is T’Challa” The director introduced him “prince of Wakanda”

He took a step forward and began to shake everyone’s hand, when it was Natasha’s turn, she whispered her name loud enough for him to hear, and then she remembered from where she had heard the name. Wakanda was where Ultron had gotten the vibranium.

General Ross cleared his throat “Please have a seat T’Challa” the man nodded, he was extremely quiet, but it wasn’t because he was being shy, on the contrary it seemed like he was studying them.

Stark tapped his fingers on the table “So, you have fought against the Winter Soldier before?”

He nodded and started saying “Wakanda is known for its richness in vibranium. HYDRA used the material for their experiments, one of them being him. My people have suffered from his crimes. HYDRA made all of us come to new measures of security, I myself have a suit made of vibranium that was specially made to catch him, unfortunately he disappeared” he looked over at the General “I will help you catch him as long as you promise to give him a trial”

General Ross nodded “Of course I will, I give you my word”

“And mine” the Director of the CIA added

T’Challa nodded

Tony cleared his throat “Well we might need you to suit up right away, we’re going for Barnes”

Natasha frowned “You found him?”

Rhodey answered “He’s in New York, we have been tracking him for a while, it’s even possible that Captain America helped him hide, so let’s pray Rogers didn’t because if he did he will also get arrested.

 _So, that was the secret_ she realized. Romanoff nodded. She was so going to kill Steve.

 

XXX

It had been a while since Steve, Sam and Scott had left so it was just Wanda and Clint on Luis’s apartment. Barton was walking in circles, he was trying to decide if he ought to tell Laura or not that he was fired and also involved in illegal operations.

“Why don’t you just call her?” Wanda asked

He stopped walking “If I don’t manage to tell her in a way in which she doesn’t get worried she’s capable of coming all the way here and try to convince General Ross to burn the Accords”

Wanda let out a small smile. After Pietro’s death, Clint had invited Wanda to stay at the farm, she had nowhere to go to and the facility was being build. As soon as she had arrived Laura had opened her heart for her and made Wanda feel comfortable. They had offered her a place in the family, and even named their son Pietro. For that the Scarlet Witch had a great affection for both of them.

They heard a knock on the door. Wanda looked up at Clint and he froze. Luis had gone out to work but he had keys so it couldn’t be him. Barton put his finger on his lips telling her to stay quiet, Wanda nodded.

Clint walked slowly to the door and pressed his ear against it. There was a second knock, he took out a gun and moved to a side of the door. “Who is it?” he asked using a loud tone

“It’s Natasha” she answered

The archer frowned _what the hell was she doing?_ He opened the door

Without waiting for an invitation she stormed in “Where’s Steve?”

Wanda stood up “How did you know we were here?”

The red head sighed “There was a security camera, I tracked the car and found out the address, don’t worry I erased it from the system”

Barton crossed his arms “Why should I trust you?”

She shrugged “You know I’m not lying”

He finally sighed “Steve’s not here”

She cursed and started “I know he is hiding Bucky, but nothing will come out of it, General Ross discovered his hiding place and they are getting the help of the prince of Wakanda”

“Why are you telling us this?” Wanda asked

“I don’t want anything to happen to any of you, maybe if I could talk to Steve-“

Clint cut her off “He’s not changing his mind Nat”

“Please, let me try” she said

Clint rubbed his temples “All I can give you is his phone number, after it you are going to leave and make sure no one followed you here. I don’t give a crap about the Winter Soldier-“

Natasha cut him off “I know you are doing this for Laura and the kids Clint, but please promise you’ll be careful”

He snorted “That goes for you too Romanoff”

Natasha smirked, Barton told her Steve’s phone, she repeated it a couple of times to remember it before leaving.

Once again they were left alone.

“Are we going to fight against them?” Wanda asked him, she already knew the answer but she wanted it to be only a bad dream from where she could wake up. She was alone in the world, if the Avengers, her new family, fell apart, what was going to happen to her? Where would she go to?

“I’m afraid so” he answered, and taking a seat beside her he whispered “fighting your own friends will always be the worst thing you will do, and yet sometimes it’s necessary”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry xD I know it’s kind of a disappointment for the long wait but I promised next chapter will be much better… Please review, make suggestions and be happy cause Leo DiCaprio finally got his Oscar!!! Wohooo I’m so happy :D


	12. Chapter 12

They all had secret identities but let's be honest, if you knew Captain America was a tall blond muscular man with dreamy eyes you would have to look twice if you saw Steve Rogers walking down the street, so he thought of a complex disguise to make sure no one noticed him, it would have been the most brilliant success if, of course he had the costume, turns out Scott didn't have a lot of things in his closet so Steve had to settle with a jacket, a cap and some sunglasses.

The plan was to check on Bucky and make sure no one had discovered his hiding place, then talk with him and think through a plan to get him out as soon as possible.

Scott had suggested Steve didn't get too close to not rise suspicion, he would let him know Bucky's state, but meanwhile Rogers was in a restaurant waiting for Sam and Lang to return.

He tried as much as he could to not look paranoiac, he ordered a glass of water and stared at it for a while wanting to look as invisible as he could manage.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a female voice asked

"No" he answered right away without looking up

"You look like you could use one" she added

Steve frowned, the voice sounded strangely familiar, he looked to his side only to see the face of a woman he didn't expect to see there, at all. "Carter" he said

"Rogers" the blond smiled

"I'm just in a restaurant, you aren't going to call the CIA, right?" he said sarcastically

She sighed, and instead of answering she asked another question "Tell me Captain, have you heard the name Baron Zemo?"

Steve arched his eyebrows, was this some sort of trap? "No, well it sounds familiar but not really"

Sharon took a look around them as if she was scanning the place, then pulled out of her purse some documents and slipped them towards him

He sighed "Look, if Tony sent you here tell him I'm sorry but-"

She cut him off "No one send me, please just look at the paper"

Steve gave up and looked down, there was a picture of a man with a strong gaze "I've never seen him" he admitted and slipped the papers back at her "Sorry, I guess I can't help you"

She put the papers back in her purse and smiled "It's not about how you can help me, but how can you help Bucky Barnes"

His best friend name in her voice gave him goosebumps "What do you mean?"

"If we are able to arrest Baron Zemo, General Ross will have to interrogate him, then he will confess that he is the master mind in the criminal attacks instead of Barnes" he now stared with full attention, she continued "Baron Zemo was an ally of Red Skull back in the second world war, he was a scientist and I've got more than one reason to be sure he was the in the team at HYDRA that started the experiments"

"Have you seen him?" he asked "Listen Sharon, I appreciate your theories but how is it even possible for him to have survived all of this year's? I could but because I was injected with a serum"

She cleared her throat "I have two theories, Baron Zemo, this one, could have been to the same procedure you were, if so his identity is Heinrich Zemo"

Rogers nodded "Which one is the second one?"

She sighed "This could be his son"

Steve took his sunglasses off and looked directly into her eyes "Sharon" he started "why would you want Bucky to be called innocent?"

She blinked a couple of times and finally answered in a whisper "If SHIELD taught me something is to not trust anyone, so when I started working for the CIA and the attacks began I used the database to find the Winter Soldier, apparently since the incident with SHIELD he disappeared even from HYDRA's records so he can't be blamed for the attacks. HYDRA has been using Crossbones as its image, they want people to be scared of a man with a secret identity and weapons inside a suit, but they are hiding so much more. When we got access of some of the data Baron Strucker hid in Sokovia we found out that The Scarlet Witch and her brother weren't the only experiments they had done, their leader must be a genius, a wicked man that hides behind it all"

"And that would be Baron Zemo" Steve completed

She smiled shyly for having made him listen to her and to his own surprise Steve found himself smiling back, she had given him something he had lost quite a while… hope.

A man cleared his throat behind them "Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked

The agent 13 blushed and stood up as quickly as she could and muttered a sorry to Sam. Rogers also stood up, put his sunglasses back on and stopped her from leaving. "Sharon, wait" he started saying

"Just think through what I told you" she told him

He nodded "I will, even when I shouldn't. How can I know you are telling me the truth instead of setting up a trap?"

Once again she looked around them and gave him a small card with her number "If you believe me, give a call once you are available"

He nodded and when Steve thought she would leave, Sharon took a step closer and whispered in his ear "They are on their way here to arrest Bucky; you need to get him out…now"

Somehow he knew she was telling him the truth, for some strange reason he knew he could trust her so he walked back to the counter and sat next to Sam "We need to get him out, now"

Wilson arched his eyebrows "What exactly did she tell you?"

"That's not important right now, the thing is that they are on their way to arrest Bucky" he answered "do you trust me, yes or no?"

Sam nodded "I do, I just want to consider all our options cause people who shoot at you usually end up shooting at me too. Are you sure now is the right time?"

Steve smiled at him, he knew Sam was a good friend of him, the only one he could really trust "It is" he answered

The Falcon stood up "I'll go get Lang"

Rogers started walking out when his phone rang, the only one who knew the number was Clint so he answered "Yes?"

"Don't do this" Natasha's voice said

"Romanoff?" he asked surprised, how had she gotten the number?

"I know you are hiding Barnes"

He considered hanging up, but there was no reason to keep this a secret, at least not to her "He's changed" he answered

She sighed and tried again "I know how much Bucky means to you but stay out of this one, please, you are only going to make this worse"

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?" he asked

She took a long pause and finally said "I'm only trying to so what's right"

"So am I Romanoff"

"Steve, please" she started, her tone sounded hurt "I am asking this as a friend, as YOUR friend, please don't get in trouble"

He took off the glasses "I am also asking this as a friend Natasha: trust me" and with that he hung up and walked to the building where his friend was, he knew who Bucky was, what he had been through and being arrested was the last thing he deserved.


	13. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Two chapters in less than three days! Yay!! I am so sorry for having taken such a long time to update but my inspiration had left me. Last chapter I mentioned Baron Zemo and well I started doing some research on him and I have no idea of which Baron Zemo will appear in Civil War so if anyone knows that would really help! Also, I will now include Spidey

Peter woke up in the middle of the night, his heart pounding as if he had been running a marathon. He had started having nightmares since that peculiar spider had bitten him and that night hadn’t been different.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep he stared at the ceiling, he had no idea of how much time he stayed like that, and to be honest he would have stayed much more if it hadn’t been because of his phone alarm for school.

He sighed and stood up, perfect, just what he needed _school._

When he was ready he went downstairs for breakfast, as usual Aunt May was ready, she smiled at him and asked cheerfully “Ready for school?”

“Define ready” he answered

She rolled her eyes and pointed at a chair for him to sit. Peter obeyed and started eating the scrambled eggs his aunt had made for him.

“Have you seen the new?” he asked

She sighed and turned on the small TV in the kitchen while she continued to walk around doing things.

Tony Stark appeared in the screen surrounded by cameras and microphones; he was wearing sunglasses and clearly looked like he wanted to escape from the media.

“Mr. Stark, are you going to sign the Accords?” An interviewer asked him

“I am” he answered

“What about the other Avengers?” someone else asked

“Some of us are” he said

“What about Captain America?” the interviewer asked again “Is it true he hit you?”

Suddenly he stood still “Listen, I just want to get to my car, could you please let me walk freely?” and with that he started pushing his way out of the crowd while the media continued to shout questions at him.

“Do you think it’s true?” Peter asked

His aunt frowned “What is?”

“Did Captain America actually hit Mr. Stark?” he asked again

Aunt May pressed her lips together and sat down “I just think they should be worrying about people being safe instead of punching each other”

He smiled “I guess you’re right”

She looked at him for a couple of seconds before standing up “Eat or you’ll be late” she threatened

Turns out keeping a secret from your aunt is really difficult but Peter managed to do it just fine, after all it was for her protection. When the news filled with the debate of whether the Avengers should or shouldn’t sign the Accords he put himself inside their shoes. Yes he put on a suit and stopped thieves but they had all fought against an army of aliens, robots and an entire evil organization, if it was difficult for him to stop a man from stealing a car how much more would it be for them.

Signing the Accord would mean, in his case, leaving Aunt May without protection, that and being grounded for the rest of his life, and not signing would be accepting the decision of destroying cities to a small group of people, and he didn’t want that either, not since… not since uncle Ben had died in the alien invasion in New York city. Peter knew the Avengers weren’t guilty for everything that had happened but he had to admit they did need to be regulated by an organization everyone could trust in.

XXX

Somehow it all happened so fast Steve was still trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t exactly sure of how he, Scott and Sam had managed escape.

Basically it had been like this: Steve and Sam weren’t able to do much without their suits so at first they went over to Bucky and told him they were going to get him out, once Bucky was free from the magnet they had kept him, it was Sam’s job to be preparing himself to get them out of there once they got Bucky out.

Unfortunately Sharon Carter had told him the truth, a bunch of CIA agents approached the building, and Scott appeared next to Captain America

“They are here” he let them know

 “How many?” Steve asked

Lang stood still “Was I supposed to count them? Crap, I’ll be right back”

“No, Scott, wait” Steve started saying when they heard a gunshot and several steps walking towards them

“New idea” Scott said “go upstairs and try to escape from there, I’ll deal with them”

“Sounds good to me” Steve said, and with that he and Bucky started running

Rogers was sure Lang could deal with at least 10 men but what it sounded they were more than that number of agents downstairs. When they finally reached the rooftop they found two things standing in their way.

  1. A firing helicopter
  2. The prince of Wakanda



Steve stared at the second one, _who was this?_ Bucky had to push him out of the way so he didn’t get shot. They covered behind a small tank

“I’ll deal with the guy, just cover me!” Bucky yelled

Steve nodded and ran towards the helicopter, an agent jumped from it towards him, it took him less than 3 minutes to knock him out and get his gun; he started firing at the people of the helicopter. From the corner of his eye he saw Bucky fighting the man with the black armor.

“Rogers, get out of the way!” a voice behind him yell

He turned around to see Scott, and understood his plan, he moved from the way and Scott ran towards the helicopter and shrank a second before landing, followed by that the agents left inside of the helicopter ended up being knocked out.

Barnes flew a couple of meters back; the man was giving him quite a fight

“Lang!” Steve yelled. The form of Scott’s normal body returned, “Fire at the guy in the armor!”

“I don’t know how to fly a helicopter!” he starting saying while holding the pilot

“Just fire!” Steve insisted and another group of agents started coming up from the stairs, so the Ant-Man knew he couldn’t let Captain America down. He looked over at the pilot “Keep flying this thing and you won’t receive a punishment” _gosh, I need to practice my threats_ , he thought.

Anyways the pilot nodded, so he continued “Get close to that guy!” he ordered

The helicopter moved closer to Black Panther and The Winter Soldier, Scott went over to the guns the vehicle had and started to fire towards the man hoping he would get hurt and they would be able to get Bucky out of danger. Well at least that was the plan, turns out the guy’s suit was much more resistant than he thought, cause he started to walk towards the helicopter as if Scott had merely thrown water at him.

“Captain!” he started calling

Steve looked over at them and as he saw Bucky was out of the claws (literally) of that guy he yelled “FIND SAM!”

His friend nodded, he knew not leaving would only mean that this was all for nothing so he jumped over the building. And so did the pilot from the helicopter when he saw Black Panther jumping towards them.

T’Challa had cut the propellers and started to chase Bucky again. Luckily Scott had sort of acted quickly and started to pull the helicopter closer to the building with the little push it had left.

Steve ran towards the edge and grabbed one of the tubes with all the strength he had in his body “JUMP!” he yelled

Lang didn’t have to ask twice and jumped as far as he could, just when his mid had thought _Man, I’m going to die_ he felt the nice touch of concrete floor, he opened his eyes and realized he had made it to the rooftop.

As soon as Steve saw Scott landing he let go of the helicopter and crawled to safety. He had never in his life thought he would lose his arm to a helicopter.

The new member of the team offered him his hand and he took it, “what now?”

The super soldier sighed “Let’s check on Sam, and pray Bucky made it”

Scott cleared his throat “Thanks for that”

He looked at him and patted his back “No problem, consider yourself an official part of the team”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it! Please review and make suggestions!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it’s me I was wondering…okay sorry, had to do that :p Anyways a new chapter! YAY btw have you seen the new footage where Vision appears with a suit?!?! xD Oh my, I’m never going to get over that.

Turns out, Clint wasn’t exaggerating when he said Laura would freak out. Right after Luis had arrived back to the apartment he had finally convinced Hawkeye to call his wife for some strange reason, and let’s just say that Luis excused himself and Wanda went to the rooftop to prevent hearing the shouting battle between a worried wife and a husband that tried to convince her everything was okay.

The twin stared at the city; she rested her arms on the small balcony, being in complete silence made her realize she was more confused that she had thought.

Yes, she didn’t like Stark and didn’t want to be controlled by God knows who but she had sort of found a family in the Avengers, what would happen to her if they ended? As much as she hated to admit she was scared of not having someone on her side, since she was born she had never been alone, her brother had always been there and now, well her surrogate family was what kept her from breaking.

She smiled to herself as she remembered a conversation they all had once in a dinner.

_Tony had called Barton: big papa Clint and suddenly everyone started naming each other what role of the family they would play._

_“Well Clint’s the dad” Stark had said_

_“Tony would be the crazy uncle who thinks he isn’t going to get old” Clint added_

_“Rogers would be the patriotic older brother” Nat joked_

_He laughed “I would say you’d be the mom but I am betting that you would forget to feed your children”_

_She laughed and Tony tried again “you’d be the little sister who is extremely annoying but it’s too cute to be scolded”_

_They all laughed, Sam looked over at Wanda “You’d be the troubled teenager”_

_The first seconds everyone stayed silent, they all laughed when she did, she thanked them in a way for giving her some space._

_“Sam is the hyperactive kid” she snapped joking_

_Rhodey frowned “Who am I?”_

_Everyone answered “Stark’s older and responsible brother”_

_Tony pretended to be shocked_

_“Wait” Natasha interrupted “Who’s gonna be the mom?”_

_Stark snorted “that’s easy: Vision”_

_The humanoid stared in confusion only making everyone laugh_

Suddenly the memory turned into a sad one she knew that would never happen again. The sun started to go down so she went back to the apartment, she knocked on the door and Luis opened the door for her, his smile was long gone.

“Thank you” she muttered

Steve, Scott and Sam had returned they were around the man she had seen in Steve’s mind; he looked lost, confused and nervous.

“Wanda” Captain America started saying “this is Bucky Barnes”

She nodded and they looked at each other. They had both been experimented with so in a way they understood how the other one felt.

* * *

 

No one had blamed T’Challa for having lost the Winter Soldier but was clearly bothered, so Natasha and Stark tried to avoid him; they were all now in the Stark tower. Vision had told them he would try to calm the prince of Wakanda, meanwhile Romanoff and Tony sat in the living room they were both exhausted and frustrated, there was nothing left but to accept the fact that they would have to fight the people they had considered friends.

Stark rubbed the center of his chest where his ARC reactor was once “You know the problem with a fully functional heart…? It’s stressful” he told her

She kept her neutral expression and ignored his pep talk “We’re painfully understaffed”

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second “It’d be pretty awesome if we had a Hulk”

They looked at each other, he wasn’t being serious and she knew it, Banner had left to protect her and the rest of the team, besides she was pretty sure General Ross wouldn’t be so happy having the Hulk in their team, not since he had once tried to capture him.

“I’m sorry” Tony apologized “I shouldn’t have said that-“

She cut him off “its okay, I get it”

Rhodey walked in “Do we have a plan?”

“No” Tony started saying “Romanoff was telling me that we could use more people”

He nodded “Have any ideas?”

Suddenly she remembered “What about the guy Hill told us?”

Rhodey crossed his arms “How are we going to locate him?”

She stood up “Leave that to me, I’ll track him in the database, just make sure no one sees me”

They started walking towards the exit

“Wait!” Tony yelled “Of who you are talking about?”

His friend answered as he left “A guy who goes by the name Spiderman”

The billionaire frowned, _and people said Iron Man sounded stupid._

* * *

 

“What’s the plan now?” Wanda asked Steve

Luis had prepared some food so everyone was eating except Rogers and the Scarlet Witch, he had sat on the couch and now she took a seat next to him

“I’m still working that out” he whispered, the last thing he wanted was to worry everyone, he was going to let them rest for the night, he had no idea of when would they be able to get another chance, after all they were official fugitives.

Wanda stared at him “Are you going to call your friend Sharon?” she asked

He looked at her confused, _how the hell she knew- oh wait, mind reading_ “Could you please stop going through my mind? Just because you can doesn’t mean you’re allowed to”

She held his gaze “I will stop going through your mind when you stop hiding things from me”

Steve was going to answer but she did have a point, so he stood up and cleared his throat, everyone turned to him

“Earlier this day” he started “I ran into a CIA agent that once worked for SHIELD, she told me that she was willing to help us find the actual responsible in all of this”

Sam frowned “You mean Crossbones?”

The super soldier shook his head “No, we will deal with someone much worse if it turns out to be true”

“Who?” Clint asked

He looked over at Maximoff and then at Bucky “Does the name Baron Zemo ring a bell?”

Wanda closed her eyes; the name did ring a bell.

* * *

 

Peter would usually go out to protect the city when it got dark but since aunt May had been so worried about the security in the city he had had to wait until she fell asleep, luckily it wasn’t that late.

Giving the fact that he had to protect his identity he had made a suit, unfortunately he hadn’t had much time to work on it but for now it was a jacket with a small spider in the middle that covered his face and that could stretch.

Anyways he was going around the block climbing through the walls, his spider sense tingled, he felt like he was being watched but he tried to convince himself that he was being just paranoiac.

“Help!” a woman’s voice screamed

Peter jumped over the roof of the building in that small alley, a man wearing a hoodie tried to steal the purse of a woman with red hair.

“Didn’t your mother teach you to not take what’s not yours?” he asked the thief before landing next to him and firing a web to catch his hand

“That’s impressive” the woman said, suddenly it looked like she had forgotten about having being robbed.

“It is” the thief admitted, the voice sounded strangely familiar

Peter took a step back “Tony Stark?”

The man took off his hoodie with his free hand and looked over at the woman “Told you it would work”

She rolled her eyes “Do you want me to applaud you?”

Spiderman cut loose the line of the web “What’s going on?” he asked

The red head turned to him and offered a warm smile “I am Natasha Romanoff and this is Anthony Stark, we would like to make a proposal for you”

He tilt his head to the right, _was this some kind of dream or a joke?_ “What kind of proposal?” he asked

Tony free his hand of what was left of the spider web “We would like you to join our side”

“Why?” Peter asked

“Let’s just say we could use your abilities to catch a bad guy” Stark answered

He gulped “I don’t want to make my identity public”

Natasha took a step forward “I know you must be trying to protect your family, but the man we’re trying to catch is being protected by a group of really powerful people. If we don’t stop him he attacks will continue”

“Who is _we?”_

 _“_ Me, Natasha, War Machine, Black Panther and the Vision” Stark answered

He nodded “Who are the other people?”

Natasha sighed “Captain America, the Falcon, Hawkeye, The Scarlet Witch, Ant-man and… The Winter Soldier, the man we’re trying to arrest”

Peter has already guessed the answer but hearing the names from Iron Man and Black widow gave him goosebumps.

“Is the Winter Soldier working for HYDRA, and if so why is Captain America helping him?” Peter asked once more, everything he knew from the Avengers had been from TV’s news

Natasha smiled once more “That’s classified for a civilian, but if you come with us I personally promise to tell you everything”

From looking into her eyes he somehow felt like he could trust her.

“Besides” Tony started “I can make you a new suit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Do you have a comment, a question, or suggestion? Please let me know ;)


	15. Chapter 15 sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is not a chapter sorry to disappoint but this is really important.
> 
> So, the movie is almost going to come out and I had planned to write and finish this fic before the movie premiers but I have a lot to do in school and I haven't been completly inspired so here's the deal:
> 
> I don't think I will be able to finish the fic, I am terribly sorry but I want to be honest with you. I might try writting a few more chapters, depending on how free I am but I can't promise anything, who knows maybe I will finish the fic in what's left of the time but most likely I won't, basically what I am trying to say is: please don't be mad at me if I don't finish it.
> 
> If you want I can write a small summary of what I had intended to write, just so you can see where this was going to end. I really thought I would be able to write everything in this time but I get anxious pretty fast and the last thing I want is to get anxious because of this or write poor chapters.
> 
> Thank you for all the support, it really helped, I hope you will all forgive me :( and maybe stay with me when I write other fic of the Avengers. 
> 
> Well you all know how school is :/ , like I said I might write one or two more chapter, or if you want me too I can write the summary, please let me know :3 I promise I will do that.
> 
> I think you can't just write a note for a chapter so I'll write a really small part of what was going to be a chapter, enjoy:

When Peter, Natasha and Tony arrived to the Stark tower they were all greeted by Vision, T'Challa and Rhodey.

Peter still had his mask on, it might have looked kind of stupid but he was not sure he wanted his face to be shown to anyone.

"This is..." Tony started to introduce "Spider-man or boy or whatever"

Vision and T'Challa had both shook his hand, Peter had a hard time looking at Vision, he didn't want to be rude, but he had never seen a humanoid with actual intelligence in his whole life, as for T'Challa, he looked like a true leader, a strong one yet kind. He had already seen War Machine on TV so meeting Rhodey hadn't been much of a surprise, yet he was trying as hard as he could to avoid asking them for a signed picture. It was until he had been introduced to all of them that he finally decide to take off his mask. "My name is Peter Parker" No one had meant to stare but they all did.

Tony arched his eyebrows "How old are you?"

He cleared his throat "17"

"Oh"

Stark had already explained to him who the Winter Soldier had been and that Captain America said Barnes wasn't responsible for any of his crimes

"What are we going to do now?" Vision started asking

Natasha sighed "Everyone that stands in the way of an arrest becomes an accomplice of it"

Peter gulped "That means we're going to help the arrest of Captain America?"

"I am afraid so" Rhodey said

Vision stepped in "What about Wanda... and the rest of them?"

"I'll talk to General Ross" Tony promised

They all looked down. Natasha closed her eyes for a second, this was too much, so she did what she would always do when there was a bad situation, try to get her mind of it. "Okay Stark, where is the suit you promised to Peter?"


	16. Chapter 16 The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and having read my fanfic, like I said last time I won’t be able to finish it but because I don’t want to just abandon the story I’ll write a summary of what I had intended to write. I hope you like it!

Steve was going to become an ally with Sharon Carter who had found the hiding place or Baron Zemo, but to be able to go to a fight they had to steal back their suits, that’s when the fight would take place. Tony tried to convince Cap to surrender so the government could deal with Bucky but he declines and Stark calls Spiderman so he can take away the shield, but he gets it back and the fights begins.

Wanda aims at Tony and hits him at first, so War Machine fires back at her only missing by a bit, Vision sees it and realizes that Wanda is going to actually get into a fight with Iron Man so to protect her he goes inside her mind and hurts her so she stops fighting, she falls instantly an screams in pain, Clint picks her up and Vision leaves her mind. She stared at him, hurt for what he had done, she trusted him with her mind and he took advantage of it. Meanwhile Black Panther tries to take Bucky down while Ant-man does it with Iron Man, finally Bucky sends Black Panther flying away so War Machine begins to shoot at him, Barnes takes his weapon and points directly into the reactor in the suit, the Falcon realizes and tries to avoid it from happening but it still hits Rhodey, the man falls down. Tony screams at what’s happening his best friend seems to be dead so he stops fighting and goes to him, leaving the rest to just escape because everyone stopped when they saw what happened. Rhodey is unconscious so Tony takes him to the hospital, the man is in a comma in which he might not wake up from, Pepper arrives with tears in her eyes, begging Tony to quit fighting  her boyfriend doesn’t answer so she tries telling Natasha to stop him, the red head tries to talk with Tony but he doesn’t want to listen he then tells her why he wants so much to capture Bucky, the Winter Soldier killed his dad and now he put in comma his best friend, he doesn’t care about Steve anymore, the super soldier didn’t care about what happened to Rhodey, Tony trusted Steve but now he only wants revenge. T’Challa isn’t okay with what happened, the last thing he wanted was to cause another war, so he stays away from the fight and Peter follows him, they make an arrangement in which they will try to talk to both of the teams and make a deal so they stop fighting, if it doesn’t work they will stop both of them.

On Captain America’s team there’s a disaster Scott is angry as it can be, he went into the fight to protect his daughter! Not to kill the other avengers! Clint is the same while Sam just stays quiet, Steve tries to calm them down and starts explaining how will they catch the famous Baron Zemo who is the actual responsible in all of this, Wanda stands up and tells him that her brother didn’t die just so the Avengers could finish each other, she says that she wouldn’t have minded giving Bucky a second chance but now, after seeing what he has done she calls him a monster, Barnes is furious so he starts yelling at her for having agreed on receiving the experiments on herself and tells her that she is the actual monster, she slaps him with tears in her eyes, and goes to Captain America “I might be a monster but I am trying to redeem myself as for him( she points a Bucky) he is still a weapon”

Steve confronts her making Sam finally step in the conversation trying to tell Steve to let her go, before she does Clint tells her to find Natasha so she can help her. After that Wanda leaves the team.

Scott is nervous the only reason he’s staying is for the Accords so he goes to Captain America and tells him “The world needs the Avengers, not a war”.

Steve and Bucky go into a room, Bucky starts sweating and telling his friend that maybe the Scarlet Witch is right, back at the fight he let his bad side take over him and aimed directly at where he knew War Machine would get hurt, Steve tries to comfort him and tells him to fight that feeling, he knows Bucky did a terrible thing but he’d do anything for his friend so they once more start the search for Baron Zemo, Sharon Carter accompanies them, she and Steve start to have a civilized treat towards each other like they used to have back then when he hadn’t realized she was an agent.

Wanda goes to find Natasha at the Stark Tower, but the spy and Tony were out, T’Challa sees her and asks her what is she doing there, she tells him that she doesn’t want to keep fighting so he invites her to join his team, going into his mind she realized that he is actually being honest so she accepts and tells him about Baron Zemo, the prince of Wakanda, followed by Peter and Wanda, go to Stark and Natasha and start telling them about Baron Zemo, but Tony doesn’t want to listen and leaves, Natasha tells them that she will help them but she is going to pretend to still be on Iron Man’s side.

At night Peter goes to Luis’s apartment to recruit the other Avengers, there he finds Scott and quickly becomes his friend, Scott agrees to be a double agent and to help them so he goes back in and tells Clint about it, he agrees but they don’t tell Sam or Sharon.

Steve finds that Baron Zemo hides in some place in Russia so he goes there with his team, Natasha pretends to have found that information by herself and tells Stark about it hoping that if Tony gets to see that Barnes is not the enemy he will give him a second chance.

Once both teams are out Wanda, Clint and Scott go into a secret mission in the Avenger’s facility to check if General Ross is actually working for HYDRA, practically Barton and the twin were the one’s covering Scott’s back so when Ant-man finally downloaded all the information on a USB they meant to go out, on the way Clint and Wanda find Vision, the humanoid sees how Barton has stolen some documents as well he tries to stop him by controlling him with his mind, Hawkeye falls and Wanda stares in horror, she looks back at Vision and starts to control him, he loses the ability to move and ends up kneeling on the ground, she’s so angry and hurt that right then she would have done something she would regret. Vision doesn’t defend himself to prove her that he isn’t against her “Remember who the enemy is, Wanda” he says

“I trusted you” she begins now crying “I wouldn’t have cared less if you would have hit me, but I gave you a key to my head and you just entered and tore it”

Clint regains conscious and stops her from doing something else, Scott appears and they run to the exit, Vision stands up and goes after them, Wanda tries to take him down again but Scott stops her and the humanoid tells them that he will help win the fight.

Meanwhile they arrive a Tony and Steve start fighting, the place is full of HYDRA agents so the rest of the team starts to fight them, Bucky appears and between him and Cap they start to attack Tony, Bucky tries to destroy the arc reactor once more, Steve tries to stop him so he doesn’t completely destroy it, Peter arrives and separated them with his web, the 3 are tired so they don’t fight it a lot, the rest of the team appears and they tell them to stop fighting and remember who the real enemy is, then a door is open General Ross and CIA agents appear, one of them had Sharon Carter cuffed

“We found her downstairs” he explains

Tony is confused, what is General Ross doing there? He then tells them his evil plan, why would he need to use weapons for the Avengers when they were already killing each other?  So Tony makes a silent peace with Steve, not because he’s done with him and Bucky but because right then, they would take General Ross down. A man appears behind him

Wanda gasps and covers her mouth, that was the man who used to run experiments with her and Pietro, without thinking twice she tries to run to him, Vision stops her and she tries to free herself from him. All the guns turn to her

“That wouldn’t be very smart” General Ross tells her.

Black Panther looks at Natasha and nods, they both run to the CIA agents and start knocking them out, everyone joins the fight now, Crossbones also appears and Steve and Bucky try to fight him while Iron Man and Wanda deal with Baron Zemo.

Long story short they defeat everyone, only Baron Zemo stands, he nearly kills Tony but Bucky saves him unfortunately Baron Zemo rips off his metallic arm, the place is full of chemicals to perform thousands of other experiments so Ant-man, Spiderman and Black Panther start destroying everything and agree to blow all up.

Vision takes the almost unconscious Bucky and flies away, Iron Man takes Natasha and they also move.

Wanda says she’ll take care of helping the rest of them, Captain America confronts General Ross but he takes Sharon Carter as a hostage and threatens to kill her. Meanwhile Maria Hill appears with a quinjet and Black Panther, Spiderman and Hawkeye enter and leave.

The Scarlet Witch is waiting for Steve to finish so she can take him away flying, she’s got no idea of how will she be able to take other two people with her but she’s staying, Baron Zemo is offering quite a fight even though Tony and Cap had almost took his down, he keeps reminding her of what Pietro had suffered, and since he did the experiments he knows how to control her power.

Stark returns, Tony goes over to Captain America to offer help, General Ross threatens to blame Tony for everything that has happened, the billionaire is about to take him down but  Steve looks over at him and asks Tony to get Sharon out of there, the last thing they know is that Captain America jumps and pushes Sharon of the edge of the building they were in, Tony dives into the air to catch her and Steve punches General Ross and tells him to surrender and tell him were all HYDRA’s experiments are being held, the General laughs and says they are standing over them and that the Avengers will never win, Steve leaves him unconscious so Tony can get him and walks over to Wanda and starts taking care of Baron Zemo who says he also froze himself to come back to this era, Steve looks over at Wanda and orders her to destroy the whole place.

“What about you?” she asks

He is keeping Heinrich Zemo on the ground “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine”

She doesn’t move at first but realizing that if Baron Zemo is alive he will continue to perform experiments so she obeys Steve and uses all her energy and starts’ blowing the whole place up when she’s done everything gets blurry for having used all of her power, between explosion she sees that Steve is still over Zemo. Wanda is prepared to die right there so she closes her eyes.

Surprisingly she wakes up inside the quinjet, her eyes fill with horror “Where’s Steve?”

They look down and she looks over at Natasha seeing what she had never expected to, the Black Widow was crying.

They go back to New York, the General Ross is arrested while the Director of the CIA claims he didn’t know that Ross worked for HYDRA, Bucky Barnes is on trial so he can prove that he has in fact changed.

One day Tony goes to the hospital to see how his friend is doing, to his surprise he arrives and sees Rhodey full awake. They then go to the Stark tower so Rhodey can get some rest, Tony goes to his office where he finds Vision, the humanoid then hands him Captain America’s shield and leaves, Tony stays there confused… once he had taken General Ross to safety he had seen from afar how the building exploded, after that Vision arrived only carrying the Scarlet Witch, the shield had been lost alongside Steve. Tony turned the shield and found a small paper folded, he unfolded it and it read _“Tony, I hope you can keep my secret, I am all right but I need some time to take care of all HYDRA, I don’t want to involve anyone else, HYDRA IS STILL OUT THERE, trust no one.-Steve”_

Tony blinked a couple of times “That son of a bitch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you did like it, I am so sorry for not having completely finished it but I hope this is enough thank you so much for all of your support and I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes I have made. Please review it’d really help! Live long and prosper friends.


End file.
